L'amour malentendu
by Omya-chan
Summary: [Projet Mille et une mains : Chapitre 7] Alors que nos pirates semblaient enfin sur le point de pouvoir fuir ces bisounourses démoniaques, les voilà qui se retrouve à nouveau séparés et dans une situation plus que préoccupante. Le dilemme est douloureux pour le fier équipage, surtout qu'on ne peut combattre sans s'y être préparé. Et si la solution était biologique ?


Hello, hello, voici donc ma contribution pour le projet d'Hasegawa-chan, je m'excuse pour le retard et j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes xD.

Pardon il est tard, je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher et de vous laisser savourez en paix ce beau morceau de… WHAT THE FUCK ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : l'amour malentendu.**

Résumé : Alors que les pirates étaient enfin parvenus à se retrouver au complet et à fuir le palais rose maudit des bisounours, l'exceptionnel sens de l'orientation de Zoro ne s'était pour une fois pas manifesté et… ah, en fait si, autant pour moi. Revoilà donc nos petits amis séparés et dans une situation pour le moins préoccupante…

* * *

« _ MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MARIMO ! ON EST OÙ LÀ ? NAMI-CHÉRIE ET LES AUTRES ÉTAIENT JUSTE DEVANT NOUS !

_ Oui, oui… bah ça va, t'avais qu'à regarder où ils étaient toi aussi… » Grommela Zoro, vaguement conscient que tout ceci était quand même un petit peu de sa faute...

Sanji continua à s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant. Ils étaient face à la mer certes mais face à celle qui bordait l'autre côté de l'île ! Ce qui faisait que l'immonde château rose se dressait de nouveau entre eux et le Sunny, leur unique moyen de s'échapper définitivement de cet enfer ! Mais comment c'était possible de se perdre comme ça ?!

Inspirant un grand coup, mains sur les hanches, le blond tenta de se calmer cela ne servait à rien de se casser la tête à essayer de comprendre comment tout cela était possible. Marimo était un cas désespéré à ce niveau là, Chopper avait déjà validé le diagnostique. Ce qu'il leur fallait maintenant c'était un moyen de rapidement rejoindre les autres avant qu'il ne retombe dans les filets dégoulinants de guimauve des oursonnes yaoistes.

« _ Bon, marimo, commença le blond une main froide maintenu contre son front dans l'espoir d'éviter une nouvelle surchauffe, il va falloir qu'on soit discrets et… »

Le bruit familier d'une lame qui sort de son fourreau, lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux et se retourner vers son compagnon d'infortune.

« _ Désolé cook, mais je crois que t'aurais dû penser à la discrétion _avant_ de te mettre à hurler comme une gamine à qui on aurait volé sa sucette… »

Le cuisinier ne releva même pas cette insultante comparaison, trop accablé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Effectivement face à Zoro, un régiment de bisounours colorées leur souriait gaiement. Certaines leur firent même des petits signes de la main où leur envoyèrent des baisers volants avec des clins d'œil aguicheurs. En quelques minutes ils étaient complètement encerclés et sauvagement agressés par toute cette débandade de rose et de marshmallow…

L'attaque fut très efficace, cette vision diaboliquement mièvre eut finalement raison de leurs estomacs et les oursons en peluches n'eurent aucun mal à maîtriser nos deux forts et fiers flibustiers !

* * *

« _ Oui… bon et alors pour ma viande ? Parce que Sanji c'est le meilleur hein, mais comme là il est pas là et que j'ai faim quand même, quelqu'un peut bien en faire cuire un bout nan ? Un gros bout de gigot ? Avec des…arghsuiipppppp. »

Voici l'onomatopée étonnant qui retentit aux oreilles des pirates au chapeau de paille lorsque leur navigatrice finit par faire un joli double nœud avec la trachée et les autres membres de leur capitaine.

Chopper pria intérieurement pour que les propriétés élastiques du brun lui permettent de survivre à une telle distorsion de son anatomie mais ne se risqua pas à intervenir, pas plus qu'aucun autre de ses compagnons.

« _ Bien, souffla la rousse, les nerfs légèrement soulagés, aller tant pis on part sans eux, Franky tu prends la barre, Brook et Usopp dépliez-moi la grande voile et que ça saute !

_ Mais, Nami-neesan, ça veut dire qu'on les abandonne ?

_ Exactement, ils avaient qu'à suivre.

_ Nagggicesgorsdeguestiong !

_ Luffy, on a déjà convenu que lorsque tu ne pouvais pas t'exprimer dans un langage compréhensible ton avis ne comptait pas.

_ Mais enfin Nami tu n'es pas sérieuse on va pas les laisser dans cet endroit ! S'effara le grand capitaine Usopp touché au cœur dans son indéfectible fidélité pour les membres de son équipage.

_ Allons, allons Usopp-kun, sourit la jeune femme, un signe de tête envers la brune qui couvrit immédiatement les petites oreilles de leur médecin, tu désires tant que ça voir de quelle manière ces tarées pelucheuses peuvent soudainement être prise de l'envie de fusionner un squelette, un renne génétiquement modifié et un grand menteur comme toi ? »

Le ton diabolique et posé eut tôt fait de faire réfléchir puis fléchir le grand capitaine et son indéfectible fidélité… après tout il était tout aussi connu pour son indéfectible confiance en ces compagnons, ceux-ci pourraient très bien s'en sortir par eux-mêmes.

« _ Yohoho… Nami-san elles n'oseraient quand même pas ! » S'égosilla le squelette en tentant de protéger les parcelles visibles de son corps qui l'étaient de toute façon…

La rousse poussa un profond soupir en direction de la côte.

« _ J'ai bien peur que les voix du pairing soient impénétrables, souffla-telle, LARGUEZ LES AMARRES ! »

Et après des excuses muettes de la part des pirates au chapeau de paille, le Thousand Sunny prit la mer, sans aucun remord.

* * *

Ils allaient revenir les chercher. Sanji ne pouvait s'accrocher qu'à cette rassurante pensée, sa magnifique Nami-chérie et sa sublime Robin-d'amour allaient forcément revenir pour le délivrer. Bon et les autres crétins avec elles aussi, il était leur important et irremplaçable cuisinier et Zoro… Zoro le pot de fleur officiel de l'équipage, Luffy ne les abandonnerait pas. C'était impossible.

Les bras et les jambes entravés par des cordes solides ils étaient à présent transportés à dos de bisounours flashys pour être ramenés en prison.

« _ C'est vraiment cool qu'on ait réussi à vous rattraper tous les deux ! Leurs glissa une des peluches. La grande prêtresse Amor a promis la diffusion en direct de vos ébats si elle arrivait à vous enfermer tous les deux un jour.

_ PARDON !? S'étrangla Sanji, pas encore au courant de la douce torture qu'aimait infliger la chef des oursonnes à ses prisonniers.

_ Bah oui, c'est parce que votre pairing est très populaire vous savez, reprit une autre geôlière. Le ZoLaw c'était pas mal, on a bien bavé mais vous deux ça va être autre chose pas vrai les filles ? »

Des gloussements et autres rires pervers résonnèrent à leurs oreilles alors que le blond commençait doucement à comprendre l'ampleur de leur terrible situation. Il jeta un regard en direction du vert la mâchoire serrée et une lueur légèrement désespérée dans les yeux.

« _ Attends, ça veut dire que… toi et Law… tous les deux vous avez vraiment… vous… bafouilla-t-il, le visage écarlate.

_ Copulé ? Lui proposa une oursonne mauve

_ La ferme ! Aboya Zoro on ne peut plus gêné aussi. C'est son espèce de pouvoir de taré on peut pas y résister…

_ Copuler c'est un peu faible non ? C'était quand même vachement bestial !

_ Vos gueules j'ai dit bande de perverses dégénérées !

_ Oui c'est vrai que certaines fois c'était carrément la jungle dans cette cellule…

_ Parce que ça s'est fait plusieurs fois plus ! S'écria le cuisinier pour qui toutes ces révélations étaient à la fois surprenantes et étrangement douloureuses…

_ Évidement, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas y avoir droit aussi mon poussin !" Roucoula une oursonne devant lui en lui envoyant un baiser.

Le chef étoilé sentit son estomac le lâcher pour la seconde fois, c'était donc à ça que le marimo et Law avaient été forcés de passer leur temps lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés. Il se sentit légèrement coupable de ne pas s'être dépêché davantage de les retrouver. Imaginez le vert et le médecin flegmatique enfermés ainsi en train de… de… et sous les yeux de ces débauchées… ça lui faisait mal vraiment, ils avaient peut être été forcés mais à voir la tête que tiraient Zoro et Law lorsqu'ils les avaient retrouvé ils n'avaient pas eu l'air si choqués que ça. Le blond glissa une nouvelle œillade en direction du sabreur de nouveau impassible ou presque… peut-être avait-il même aimé ?

Mais plus que ce qui c'était passé là bas ces derniers jours, leur plus gros problème actuellement était plutôt ce qui risquait de s'y passer dans les heures à venir. Sanji déglutit en réalisant soudain quelque chose, la chef bisounours prévoyait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur eux deux, elle prévoyait donc de… de les faire coucher ensemble ? Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. Même s'il avait toujours été conscient que, dans le possible scénario où Zoro et lui en serait arrivé à ce stade, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme dans les films avec roses et draps de soie, il avait espéré un minimum de romantisme ! Mais là quand même ! Ils allaient coucher ensemble pour la première fois dans une cellule crasseuse sous les regards lubriques de ces malades et surtout sans qu'aucune des histoires d'amour qu'il avait imaginé pour eux ne se soient passés !

Là c'était vraiment, vraiment la merde… Nami-chérie, Robin-d'amour et les autres imbéciles je vous en prie dépêchez-vous !

Alors que le maître coq s'était mis à prier tous les dieux qui lui passaient par la tête, le sabreur de l'équipage continua de tirer le plus discrètement possible sur les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets. Bordel c'était serré. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, chaque minute qui passait le reprochait un peu plus d'un épouvantable dénouement…

Zoro n'était pas un grand romantique, non. Mais bon, depuis qu'il s'était mis à éprouver certains… sentiments envers son nakama blond, il s'était bien rendu compte que dans l'infime possibilité où première fois il y aurait pu y avoir entre eux… il vaudrait mieux que celle-ci soit exceptionnelle. Après tout c'était logique, pour qu'il puisse être sûr qu'un type aussi hétéro que Sanji accepte de le refaire avec lui, il avait tout intérêt à rendre cette fameuse première fois inoubliable ! Tellement inoubliable qu'il en redemanderait de lui-même.

L'escrimeur se perdit quelque instant entre deux pensées lubriques avant de se gifler mentalement, bordel ce n'était pas le moment ! S'il ne réagissait pas très vite, cette tarée d'ourse en peluche allait forcer son blond à vivre une expérience dès plus traumatisante et même si après ça Sanji ne lui en voulait pas à lui, c'était sûr qu'il allait avoir du mal à lui proposer de remettre ça de manière consentante… Non, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se libérer avant, c'était même sûr que le blond allait instaurer un périmètre de vingt mètre de sécurité entre eux deux et Zoro pourrait dire adieu à tout espoir…

Le vert regarda tristement ses pensées lubriques s'envoler au loin alors qu'ils approchaient du palais rose. Mais bon sang, que fichaient leur crétin de capitaine et le ramassis d'incapables sensés venir les sauver ?

« _ Bulpbulpbulpbulp… Gotcha ! »

Le bruit d'un escargophone ramena rapidement nos deux pirates au temps présent et tous deux contemplèrent avec effroi le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de l'oursonne qui avait répondu.

« _ Bonne nouvelle les filles ! S'écria celle-ci en regardant les deux prisonniers, le reste de l'équipage au chapeau de paille a finalement levé l'ancre sans attendre ! Plus aucun risque qu'on vienne sauver ces deux là, la grande prêtresse va donc leur rendre visite dès qu'on les aura mis dans leur cellule ! »

Une marrée de hourra surexcités suivie ces quelques mots alors que les visages de nos deux citrons finissaient de se décomposer.

Ils les avaient abandonné, sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin-d'amour n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre les autres de venir les chercher ! Même Luffy avait préféré fuir avec la cuisine sans son cuisinier que de risquer de ne jamais plus revoir la cuisine !

Cette sale sorcière des mers, il était sûr que c'était elle ! Elle et les autres d'ailleurs ils avaient du bâillonner Luffy dans un coin et mettre les voiles sans remords ! Ces lâches, dès cette putain de prêtresse de ses couilles transformée en sashimi il allait tous les noyer dans l'aquarium du Sunny !

* * *

« _ Nami ! Détache-moi c'est un ordre ! On n'abandonne pas nos nakamas ! Il faut qu'on y retourne ! En plus qui va cuisiner ma viande si Sanji n'est pas là ?

_ Mais on ne les abandonne pas Luffy, on va juste les attendre en sécurité sur la prochaine île.

_ Mais on peut pas faire ça ! A cause de Zoro ils ne nous retrouverons jamais ! »

La rousse soupira de plus belle en jetant une œillade au brun solidement… entortillé au mât principal.

« _ Bon Chopper tu ne voudrais pas lui filer un tranquillisant, je n'ai pas la force de continuer de débattre avec ce crétin. »

La peluche hésita, une moue inquiète sur les babines, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus de laisser ses compagnons en arrière, mais d'après Nami et Robin, ce que les bisounours pourraient faire au reste de leur équipage était tellement horrible et pervers que même Franky en avait eu des frissons.

« _ NAAAAMMIIII ! Hurla soudain leur menteur officiel depuis le nid de pie. C'EST TERRIBLE ! BISOUNOURS A TREIZE HEURE !

_ DE QUOI !? »

La cartographe faillit s'étouffer et s'emparant d'une paire de jumelle elle confirma la terrible nouvelle. Devant eux deux bateaux à moteur avec à leur bord des officiers bisounours en tenue de marin se rapprochaient et allait bientôt leur barrer la route.

« FRANNKY ! Combien de temps avant de pouvoir utiliser un coup de burst !

_ Pas assez ! Lui répondit le cyborg depuis le pont supérieur avec un air défait. En plus on a quasiment plus de réserve ! »

Sur le bateau l'inquiétude s'infiltra sur tous les visages, jusqu'à ce que l'archéologue leur fasse remarquer un détail intéressant.

« _ Navigatrice-san… sur la coque des navires, regarde ! »

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction pointée et reprit ses jumelles pour être sûre.

« DOUANES ».

« _ Des bateaux douaniers ? Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait négocier le passage ?

_ Possible… »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux trois bateaux pour se rejoindre et lorsqu'une des oursonnes s'empara d'un haut parleur, les pirates eurent confirmation à leur hypothèse.

« _ Service douaniers de sa majesté Amor, la Grande Prêtresses du culte du Yaoi, veuillez s'il vous plat procéder au paiement de la taxes douanière pour quitter son royaume.

_ Bonjour mesdames ! Dites-moi donc à combien s'élève ce paiement ! Répondit Nami avec un sourire forcé. »

_ Et bien pour un navire de cette taille et avec 8 personnes à bord… 78 millions de berry. »

Le sourire de la rousse se figea et elle se recula à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles des oursonnes.

« _ Ok, c'est mort on paye pas, allez leur casser la gueule et ensuite on repart !

_ Quoi mais nee-san on n'est pas de taille là ! Elles ont toute une armada et nous…

_ Et nous quoi ? Siffla la cartographe contrariée.

_ Yohoho… Et nous, nous avons, ni Zoro-san, ni Sanji-san… constat le squelette inquiet.

_ Et Law est hors combat… rappela le petit médecin en jetant un regard vers l'infirmerie où son homologue se remettait des… sévices à répétition infligés à son corps.

_ Et puis si on détache Luffy, il ne va pas aller les exploser mais leur demander de le ramener à terre voir dans le pire des cas se jeter à l'eau pour essayer de rentrer par ses propres moyens » conclut le canonnier.

La navigatrice réfléchit quelques instants, certes ils risquaient ne pas faire le poids… mais hors de question de payer. Se réavançant contre le bastingage, elle se risqua à tenter une négociation.

« _ Allons, allons, mesdames, 78 millions de berry quand même c'est une somme un peu extravagante, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement… Nous avons ici un magnifique cyborg prêt à vous faire un SUPER strip-tease si vous le désirez… »

Le fameux SUPER cyborg s'étouffa avec un de ses boulons mais cela n'affecta en rien leur navigatrice au cœur de glace.

« _ Un strip-tease ? C'est vrai que j'ai un entendu dire qu'un des membres de leur équipage en avait fait un dans la salle commune plus tôt dans l'après midi, et il parait que ça en valait le détour !

_ Ouii, ouiii, c'est exact ! Surenchérit Nami, prête à se saisir de sa victoire.

_ Ah oui, mais c'est un de ceux que la Grande Prêtresse à attrapé qui l'a fait ! D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt être l'heure de la diffusion en direct avec l'escrimeur qu'elle a nous promis !

_ Olalala ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on rate ça ! »

L'ambiance devient électrique sur les bateaux de douane et la belle rousse une comme un très, très, mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma notamment lorsque les peluches terriblement colorées braquèrent sur eux des armes de guerre.

« _ Bon désolé, mais en fait on va pas avoir le temps de négocier. On ne peut absolument pas raté cette séquence inédite, expliqua leur chef, un filet de sang au nez. Donc c'est soit vous payez les 78 millions de berry, soit… on vous coule.

* * *

Zoro tira un peu plus sur les cordes à ses poignets. Il avait probablement toute la peau à vif mais au moins il sentait les liens un peu moins serrés. De plus, leur escorte avait diminué au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le château. À l'annonce de leur maîtresse, les soldats bisounours étaient apparemment quasiment toutes parties s'installer devant leur télé en attendant le spectacle. À savoir eux…

Quoi qu'il en soit il ne restait à présent plus que les deux qui les transportait et aucune trace encore de la grande prêtresse. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le vert jeta un coup d'œil à son nakama qui semblait avoir pris trente ans et soupira. Bon c'était un peu lui qui les avait mis dans cette galère, il avait au moins le devoir d'essayer de les en sortir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Profitant que l'oursonne l'ait reposé à terre pour déverrouiller la grille de leur cellule, il se servit d'un des piques tranchants des barreaux**(1)** pour couper les liens usés. En une fraction de seconde il avait tendu le bras, récupéré wado ishimonji et tranché dans les peluches. L'autre bisounours poussa un rugissement en se jetant lui mais les pieds toujours attachés, il ne put l'éviter et fut écrasé sous toute la masse de l'animal.

Toutefois comme il l'avait prévu, son compagnon de prison fut à la hauteur de ses attentes. Conscient de ne pouvoir éviter l'attaque, l'escrimeur avait utilisé ces microsecondes d'anticipation à son avantage en faisant glisser son katana jusqu'au pied du blond.

Sanji retrouva immédiatement toute sa vigoureuse jeunesse et une fois pieds et poings libres il fit du pauvre bisounours restant un délicieux tartare saignant, coupé haché menu.

* * *

Usopp, Brook et Franky pleuraient à chaudes larmes sur le bastingage au fur et à mesure que le navire s'éloignait. C'était trop dur, comme si c'était leur liberté, leur dignité, leur fierté de pirates qu'ils laissaient là bas !

« _ Oh ça suffit arrêtez de pleurez ! Tempêtât Nami.

_ Mais Nami, ces tarées sont zoophiles ! S'égosilla le snipeur en se détournant de l'horizon providentiel.

_ Ah ? Ça veut dire qu'il y a zoo sur l'île ? Cool ! On y va !

_ Yohohohhh je ne veux pas être la proie de nécrophiles !

_ Robin c'est quoi nez-croc-fil ?

_ Hihi, ce sont les gens qui aiment les gens comme Brook capitaine.

_ Ah ? Donc je suis nécraufilles moi ?

_ Elles vont s'en prendre à mon SUPER corps de cyborg et s'amuser à verser les SUPERS mauvaises huiles dans les SUPERS mauvais circuits !

_ Ahahah et est ce que tu transformes encore en super robot si on fait ça ?

_ Vous êtes pathétique, un peu de courage, vous êtes des pirates oui ou non ? Et puis on allait quand même pas payer… murmura pour elle-même la rousse en ramenant le bateau en direction des côtes.

_ Il est certain que vous serez tous les trois pour elles des sujets d'expérimentation très diversifiant. » Rajouta posément l'archéologue en regardant paisiblement les trois compères tenter de mettre fin à leur tristes existences… sans résultats concrets.

Un peu plus loin, sous la lumière tamisée de l'infirmerie, Law papillonna doucement des cils.

« _ Ah, tu es réveillé ! S'enquit le petit renne assis à son bureau. On dirait que tu as déjà meilleure mine. Comment va ton dos ? »

Le chirurgien se redressa en grognant, le corps encore engourdit par tout le se… sport qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, mais au moins il recommençait à sentir son fessier, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Eustass-ya l'aurait probablement tué s'il était devenu insensible de cette partie du corps…

« _ Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux, Tony-ya, le rassura-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce que les autres ont décidé pour Zoro-ya et Sanji-ya ?

_ Et bien, comme Nami ne voulait pas payer la taxe de douane, on va finalement repartir les chercher. »

Le petit docteur marqua une pause se retournant face à son bureau.

« _ Mais on ne peut pas y retourner sans plan… il faut trouver un moyen de ne pas être affecté par le pouvoir de ces créatures…

_ Tony-ya… tu m'as bien dit que son pouvoir était dû à un fruit du démon et que l'eau de mer avait suffit à en dissiper les effets lorsque mugiwara-ya et les autres avait été touchés ?

_ Oui, son pouvoir ne fonctionne que s'il y a contact physique mais si on est tous touchés, il sera trop tard et… »

Chopper se stoppa soudain dans son analyse alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur l'équipement de plongée du canonnier qui traînait ENCORE n'importe où, à savoir dans son infirmerie.

« _ Mais oui c'est ça ! Law tu es un génie ! J'ai trouvé le moyen pour que nous n'ayons plus rien à craindre de cette Amor ! »

* * *

Après s'être cruellement acharnés sur leurs geôlières – c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que leurs corps pelucheux ne soient plus que deux tapis difformes orange et rouges sur le sol – les deux pirates se sentirent bien mieux. Leurs nerfs et estomac soulagés d'avoir réduit à néant ces anomalies visuelles.

« _ Bon, mieux vaut ne pas traîner trop dans le coin quand même. Commença Sanji en empruntant le chemin par lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Cette tarée d'Amor peut apparaître à tout moment. »

Le vert s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail intéressant.

« _ Non, attend, c'est toujours par ici qu'elle arrivait… alors que lorsqu'on a suivi l'ours qui nous gardait avec Law on a pris ce couloir là, dit-il en pointant un étroit passage à l'opposé de leur cellule. Alors si on passe par là, on devrait revenir beaucoup plus rapidement sur le chemin du bateau… enfin si bateau il y a toujours… »

Le blond lui lança un regard septique.

« _ Sérieux marimo, ça me fout les boules de t'entendre parler d'orientation comme ça. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle grâce à qui on est pas déjà à des kilomètres d'ici sur notre navire ?

_ C'est ça, vas-y rabaisse moi, c'est pas comme si j'étais celui qui avait complètement renoncé à sa dignité face à ses trucs ! Et qui en plus a pris son pied à le faire de ce que j'ai pu voir ! » Crachat le vert acerbe.

Pour une fois qu'il essayait de réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée...

« _ Ta gueule espèce de cactus perturbé ! Je l'ai fait pour vous sortir de ce merdier et moi c'était involontaire, celui qui a pris son pied pendant trois jours avec un autre mec c'est toi ! Donc niveau péché regarde toi d'abord avant de me faire la morale ! »

Ses mots eurent pour effet de stopper net l'escrimeur dans son élan, alors deux mecs ensembles il appelait bien ça un péché ? Le vert sentit la rage et la déception s'insinuer sous sa peau et s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière bien plus cruelle lorsqu'un bruit familier parvint à ses oreilles.

La grande prêtresse arrivait. S'ils devaient s'enfuir, c'était leur dernière chance.

* * *

« _ C'est hors de question. Répéta l'archéologue, appuyant sur chaque syllabe, plus sérieuse que jamais.

_ Robin-ya… ma dignité aussi en prend un sacré coup, crois-moi mais l'idée de Tonya-ya est la meilleure que nous avons. »

Et puis, s'ils y retournaient sans autres formes de protection le chirurgien de la mort était sûr qu'il y perdrait bien plus que sa dignité cette fois… et si un certain rouquin l'apprenait un jour, il risquait même d'y laisser de joyeuses retrouvailles…

« _ Bah, après tout à part la tête, ça met plutôt bien en valeur mes formes, constata la rousse, sa généreuse poitrine rebondissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

_ Moi aussi je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien et puis je l'ai un enduite d'un produit spécial qui va retenir le sel, on aura plus rien à craindre ! S'extasia le petit renne fier de lui.

_ Mouais… »

Le capitaine Usopp, lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Bon, pour sa part, en tant qu'être mentalement et physiquement exceptionnel, il conservait une certaine classe, même ainsi affublé d'une combinaison de plongée intégrale. Et par intégrale sachez que ces magnifiques combinaisons gris clair étaient vraiment intégrales, seul le visages de nos compagnons étaient découverts et encore tous avait prévu à un masque de plongée à rajouter à la panoplie.

Enfin, si lui gardait son apparence d'Apollon en toute circonstance, ce n'était pas le cas de tous ces compagnons… Robin, encouragée par Nami et sur ordre de son capitaine avait fini par enfiler sa tenue de combat et tous se retenaient de rire sous peine d'une mort probablement très douloureuse. Mais les pires étaient sans aucun doute Brook et Franky, le premier flottait de manière ridicule dans sa combinaison et aux rares endroits où celle-ci était ajustée, cela lui faisait comme une sorte de peau grise et visqueuse assez effrayante… si avec ça les bisounours ne prenaient pas le fuite en les voyant débarquer. Quand au cyborg, le caoutchouc de la combinaison était tellement étiré sur son corps gigantesque qu'il menaçait d'éclater à chaque mouvement. Là, par contre le canonnier avait bien peur que la vision du charpentier on ne peut plus moulé dans cette tenue ne donne d'autre idées lubriques à ses oursonnes maléfiques.

« _ Et bien voilà, Robin-chan, je t'assure tu es magnifique comme ça… »

L'archéologue lui rendit un regard tellement sombre au travers de son masque de plongée que la rousse fit trois pas en arrière.

« _ Dépêchons-nous plutôt de partir et d'en finir avec tout ça Nami-ya. » Intervint calmement le chirurgien en réajustant son bonnet, avec lequel il se sentait un petit peu moins ridicule.

« _ Yohohoh j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe de pirates extraterrestres !

_ Shishishi, moi je trouve qu'on ressemble tous à des glands !

_ Ah ? Moi ça me rappelle une forme méconnue de _**platyhelminthes **_de la classe des turbellaria, ce sont des sortes de vers qui… »

Et plouf, plouf, plouf. Trois utilisateurs de fruit du démon furent noyés par le poing flamboyant d'une navigatrice peu incline aux débats fantaisistes et scientifiques de ses compagnons.

« _ Bon allez tout le monde à l'eau, il faut bien que le sel s'imprègne et ensuite on va faire leur fête à ses peluches psychopathes. Et, Franky, Usopp… attendez que ces trois-là soient presque morts pour de les sortir de l'eau. » Conclut la cartographe.

Ce fut ainsi, sur ces paroles pleines de compassion, que nos pirates s'immergèrent dans l'océan (dans leurs magnifiques combinaisons rappelons-le !) et finirent de se préparer pour le choc à venir.

* * *

**(1)** Oui il y a des piques tranchants sur barreaux. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Parce qu'on est dans One Pièce donc c'est logique ! Et puis j'ai la confirmation de Luffy alors f#ck.

Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre… complètement déjanté xD, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à le lire vous aussi ^^ !

Bien le mot imposé maintenant, je ne vais pas être aussi cruelle que les auteurs précédentes en vous sortant un mot du fin fond de l'encyclopédie, naaan.

Mon mot imposé sera : **CIMETIÈRE** ! Etttt ouiiii je veux de la tragédie, des épaves, des fantômes et entendre Zoro s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour être né !

Oui, oui, bon je sais je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer tout ça mais bon x)… allez bonne chance à la prochaine et qu'elle nous fasse frissonner !


End file.
